Episode 8002 (23rd November 2012)
Plot Fiz tells Katy and Chesney that Kirsty caused her injury and as good as admitted it. Tyrone thanks Kirsty for the kindness she showed Fiz; taking her to hospital and staying with her. Kylie explains to David how she might want more children in the future but not at the moment as she's enjoying her job at the bistro. David leaves in a strop. Leanne and Nick excitedly plan their engagement party. Fiz calls in the factory and voices her suspicions to Rob and Michelle; that Kirsty caused her injury. She explains how Kirsty hates her and thinks that she's after Tyrone. Michelle and Rob question Julie over Fiz's sewing machine incident. Julie blames herself saying that she mustn't have switched it off properly. Kirsty continues to play the concerned colleague and buys Fiz a get well card for all the girls to sign. Kylie confides in Nick how David wants them to have a baby together but she doesn't feel ready. Rob and Michelle interview Kirsty and ask her if she tampered with Fiz's machine. Kirsty plays the innocent and Rob's satisfied with her answers. However, Michelle is left mildly suspicious. Kirsty tells Fiz how much she's enjoying the fact that everyone believe her version of events. Fiz is left seething. Bitter Eva tells Stella that Leanne doesn't really love Nick and that they might be engaged but they'll never get married. Nick tries to reason with David about his wanting another child so soon. David's furious that Kylie's been confiding in Nick. Sophie attends a physiotherapy session with Jenna and persuades her to give her a lift home afterwards. Sophie is clearly smitten. Fiz reports Kirsty to the police for assault. David, still in a strop with Kylie, refuses to attend Nick and Leanne's engagement party. The police arrive at Underworld. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Physiotherapy department Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz takes matters into her own hands over the sewing machine incident, and before long the police arrive to question Kirsty; and Leanne invites Stella and a less-than-enthusiastic Eva to her engagement party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes